Destiny on the Sand
by sarah-haras
Summary: A fateful encounter on the familiar shores of Hawaii stirs unfamiliar feelings in Steve McGarrett's heart.  Has the head of Hawaii Five-O at last met his match?
1. Chapter 1

I have always loved the ocean. There is something very calming and peaceful about the ocean that draws me to it. All my life I have not been able to resist its call to me, a soft lullaby that never fails to hold me transfixed by its majesty.

I swam all the way out to the ocean, enjoying the coolness of the water on my skin in the Hawaiian summer, as I paddled further away from land, before swimming back towards the shore. The water was unusually turbulent today, and waves flow past my body, streaming over my head at certain times.

Suddenly, a very big wave slams into me from behind, and I am pulled under, by the same force that had previously helped to calm me and reassure me. The air is knocked out of my lungs as the water pulled me deeper under, and I struggled to break through the surface, waving my arms and kicking out as hard as I can, but it is futile, as the waves continue to wash over me, as darkness looms on the edge of my vision, and the sun continues to shine down on me, past the turbulent water. My hand breaks the surface and I wave with all my strength, before I am plunged deeper into the water.

* * *

><p>It was shaping up to be one of those really hot days. I raised a hand to wipe the sweat off my forehead as my feet pounded a steady rhythm on the sand, as I jogged along the shore of the beach. It was a punishing pace, but necessary to keep myself in tip top shape. As the Head of Five-O, I always must be ready for action, must keep the engine gunned, always at the ready. My daily jog also allowed me some quiet time, away from the constant demands of the job to focus on the inner self, and help me prioritize the important things in my life.<p>

I gaze most sightlessly at the beach in front of me, the cop instincts never quitting. The ocean was its usual deep blue color today, but I noticed a flash of red. I stopped in my tracks to scan the scene in front of me, as the waves began to beat the shore mercilessly. Alarm rose within me as I saw a hand break the surface and wave frantically, before rapidly disappearing again.

Definitely getting the message for help, I ran into the ocean, the water getting higher with each step. I started swimming towards the figure, which had disappeared under the turbulent water. In a few moments I reached the figure and could see that it was a woman, and I quickly grabbed her and pulled her upwards, making sure that her head broke through the surface. With a hand wrapped securely around her trim waist, I started heading back to the shore.

When we reached the shore, I laid her gently on the beach, away from the water. I turned her onto her side and reached over to gently grasp at the smooth skin at her chin, to part her lips. Water streamed out, and soon she was coughing up, as her lungs grabbed all the air they could. Her body was wracking under the weight of the coughs, and her hands were clutched around her bare midriff, as she seemed to cave into herself.

I reached a hand out to gently rub her back.

"Easy, baby, easy," I murmured softly, as my fingers tangled in the tresses of her long blonde hair that shone radiantly under the sun. At the touch on her back she stilled immediately, and rolled back to face me, catching her breath.

From the moment those sapphire blue eyes locked onto mine, I finally knew, finally understood, what people said when they describe it as "love as first sight."


	2. Chapter 2

I diverted my eyes away from her heaving busom as she pulled huge gasps of air into her, leaning towards me with her head down as she caught her breath. I stared at her shoulders, then let my gaze travel down her slender arm, dappled with beads of salty water that trickled into the sand to disappear forever. I let my eyes follow a drop of seawater as it slid down her arm.

Rapid movement caused me to lift my dark blue eyes up, and I came face to face with the face of an angel, framed by locks the colour of golden sunlight which made the sun pale in comparison. Her breathing slowed and she braced her hands on the sand and leaned closer towards me. I could smell something heavenly, like fresh hibiscus emanating from her. My favourite flower.

**HAWAII FIVE-O**

I cursed myself at my stupidity for not seeing that wave! It had snuck up behind me and caught me completely unaware, pulling me under. Tears welled at the corners of my eyes as betrayal stabbed at my heart. The ocean, my long time friend, someone who I could count on during the darkest of days, had tried to crush me uncaringly. It hurt more than I could bear. If it wasn't for the kindness of this man in front of me, I would have died!

I raised my head to look directly into the face of a very handsome man, with brown hair and eyes as blue as the water from which I came. He was soaked through to the skin, his dark jumper clinging to his strong, muscular body. I felt my heart rise to my throat as he fluttered his long dark lashes and looked at me with those blue eyes, which comforted me as they reminded me of the ocean at sunset, its most beautiful.

The world narrowed down until he was the focus, until it was just us. He raised his hand and laid it gently on my shoulder. I felt my cheeks burn scarlet red. His touch sent shivers up my spine and I found myself leaning into it. Like how a flower leans toward the sun.

"Easy, baby, easy," the man said again, worried, "are you all right?"

I smiled, because for the first time in a long time, I felt I was.

"I am," I whispered softly, loud enough for only him to hear, "now that you're here."

His eyes softened, and his cheeks turned a rosy hue. He ducked his head and smiled coyly, unable to meet my eyes. I felt like I was sixteen again as my heart beat rapidly like a drum in my chest, waiting for his next words. He raised his hand to cup my face gently, and I sighed in pleasure as my eyes fluttered closed.

"It's strange for a pretty girl like you to be all alone on the beach like this. What's your name?"

"Milicent," I answer straight away, feeling the heat seep through his flesh into mine, "and you are?"

"Steve," he replied grinning, "Steve McGarrett."


End file.
